


Poppies and Polaroids

by get_out_of_my_cas



Series: First Kiss Au's [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Cas' Birthday, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, One Shot, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_out_of_my_cas/pseuds/get_out_of_my_cas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean decides that celebrating Cas' birthday is something necessary to his human experience, Dean finds him the perfect gift: A polaroid camera. And damnit, Dean is so glad he did. </p><p>(I'm really bad at summaries, I'm really sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poppies and Polaroids

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is name-number-nightmare.  
> I love to take fic prompts c:
> 
> No one's edited this, so I'm sorry if there are any grammar/speeling mistakes, but I think I caught them all myself.

It’s a Tuesday afternoon in the heat of July when Dean asks.  
“Hey Cas,” Dean says, putting down his gun, fully satisfied of his cleaning job.

“Yes Dean?” Cas replies, his eyes still entranced on Slaughterhouse Five. Dean had recommended it too Cas one day about a week ago, and Cas hadn’t liked the book at first, but with a little persistence Dean managed to make him recognize it’s genius. 

“When’s you birthday?” Dean asks, having discovered his curiosity for the subject yesterday, thinking over and over again whether or not Cas had ever mentioned it, and to Dean’s recollection, he hadn’t. 

“Dean I’ve been alive for millions of years, the last thing on my mind is my birthday, but to answer you’re question, well…I don’t know” Cas says, putting down his book, “I’ve never really thought about it”

“Oh come’on Cas, you have to have a birthday. It’s like the first requirement to being human” Dean scoffed, leaning back in his chair. 

“Sorry I’m not swept up in the ceremonials patterns of the human race Dean, I’ve been a little busy.” Cas said, trying to pick up his book again.

“Well now you’re not, and you’re human, so were gonna celebrate your birthday.” Dean says, grinning at the thought of Cas in a party hat. Maybe he’d get him a lap dance for his birthday. Actually, maybe he wouldn’t. Dean would never admit it to anyone, but jealousy can get the best of him. Especially when it comes to Cas. That also something he’d never tell anyone. He’s completely and irreversibly in love with Cas, but, well, that’s not the point. 

“When? I don’t have a birthdate.” Cas asks, turning the page of Slaughterhouse Five. 

“Well then let’s fix that. Pick a date. Any one Cas. Doesn’t matter.” Dean says, already plotting about gifts and coordinating with Sam about the cake and other celebratory customs. 

“Any one I want?” Cas aks, skeptical of the legitimacy of Dean’s question. 

“Sure Cas, why not.” Dean replies, taking a swig of beer.

“Okay.” Cas replies, beginning to think and ponder certain dates and whether they were better than others or whether he should just pick any random date on a calendar and call it a day.  
After 10 minutes, Castiel is satisfied by his answer. 

“Dean?” 

“Yeah Cas?”

“November 23rd” Cas says, content with his choice.

“Final answer?” Dean asks with a grin.

“Final answer.” Cas says, smiling at Dean.

If Castiel was totally honest the only reason he chose November 23rd was because he loved fall and it reminded him of staying inside the Bunker like last fall in which Dean, Sam, and him had hot chocolate, courtesy of Dean, and for the first time in a long time, Cas had felt happy. Dean had had a little too much to drink before the hot chocolate, and his lingering touches on Cas that night had made Cas’ skin ignite and crackle like the fire in front of him. The fire had been nothing compared to Dean’s warmth though, as he fell asleep on Cas shortly after Sam bid them a good night and left for bed. Dean had conked out and rested his head on Cas’ shoulder. Cas only took the empty mug out of Dean’s hands and laid it on the floor. He set his mug beside it, and closed his eyes (he said he’d just shut them for a minute), before he ended falling entirely asleep by accident. In the middle of the night he woke up alone, Dean gone, but a blanket had been laid on top of him. He felt contradicted at the hollowness he felt inside upon waking up alone, after expecting Dean to be there on some fleeting chance of fate, and the happiness he felt in the fact Dean had cared for him with a blanket. 

“Okay then, November 23rd it is.” Dean says, happy with Cas’ answer simply because Cas was happy with it. Whatever made Cas happy made Dean happy. Simple as that.

God he was in so deep.

 

Sooner than later November 23rd rolled around and Cas woke up to a very elated Dean screaming “Happy Birthday!” to him at 7 in the morning. Dean jumped on Cas bed and attempted to pull the pillow Cas had wrapped around his head off. 

“Please Dean let me sleep.” Cas said, angrily pulling up the covers over his head to try and stop Dean from continuing to be a nuisance. 

“No way Cas. There’s no way your gonna spend you birthday in bed. Come out, we’ve made you breakfest, and then we’ve got more things to do. And sleeping in bed all day is not one of them.” Dean said, pulling the covers off Cas’ body. Fortunately, Cas slept in only boxers, and Dean quickly stole a glance at that perfect ass before Cas turned over and Dean looked away. There was nothing more that Dean wanted then to just climb inside the bed and cuddle with Cas all day, but this was Cas and he had feelings, and none of them were for Dean, and Dean wasn’t going to fuck it up because he was a hopeless romantic for someone he couldn’t have.

“Come on Cas hurry up I’m getting impatient” Dean said, shaking Cas back and forth on the bed. 

“Fine. But breakfast better be more than amazing,” Cas said, slowly sliding out of bed to Dean’s relief. Dean left him alone to shower and change and then it was time for presents and breakfast.

Breakfast was great, they mostly chatted about small stuff, but soon Dean was getting more and more eager to open presents, hoping-no, knowing Cas would love his present.  
Finally Sam finished eating, (“You can’t eat to fast, Dean. You won’t properly digest”- Ya ya ya)(a bunch of bullshit if you ask Dean) and they got to presents.

Sam’s present was delicately wrapped, much to Dean’s resentment, as Dean couldn’t wrap for shit, and Cas accepted the gift with a little hesitancy.

“Don’t worry Cas, it won’t bite,” Dean says jokingly.

“I know, it’s just I feel bad taking gifts from you guys, you already do enough and you’ve helped so much and I just don’t feel righ-“

“Oh Come one Cas just take the damn gift,” Dean says, just wanting to give Cas his present.

“Okay then,” Cas says, unwrapping the gift after taking it from Sam. He tore back the paper to reveal a leather journal, with an intricate design on the front. Swirls and lines stretched along the border, while a small latch that locked it closed sat in the center.

“It’s so you can record anything you like. Journal entries, dreams, goals, whatever” Sam explains. Cas’ face immediately lights up with his understanding of the journal, hugging Sam fully and opening it up to flip through the blank white pages. Dean feels a pang of jealousy strike him, a little disappointed he didn’t think of it.

“Thank you Sam. It’s awesome.” Cas says, putting it down on the floor in front of him.

“Okay my turn,” Dean says, handing Cas his gift, a giant smile already breaking out on his face at the thought of Cas loving something Dean bought for him.  
Cas unwraps the gift and doesn’t smile, but gives a look of confusion more than excitement.

“It’s a Polaroid Cas.” Dean explains, hoping Cas will understand how amazing Dean’s gift is once he recognizes what it is. 

“I’m really sorry Dean I don’t get what it is.” Cas says, turning over the Polaroid in his hands again and again, looking at the buttons and flash and trying to figure out its purpose. Dean’s heart collapses only for a second, before he realizes he’s being stupid, and that will love his gift once he understands how it works.

“Here, let me just show you,” Dean says, lightly taking the camera from Cas’ hands. “Here, go sit with Sam,” Dean says, scooting back a little so he can fit them in the shot. He trips the shutter, and the old thing spits out its film. Dean looks at Cas for any sign that he’s unbelievably impressed by Dean’s gift, but Cas only seems even more confused. 

“Dean, I’m so confused, is it a printer?” Cas says, truly puzzled. “And I don’t understand why someone would want such a small piece of paper-“

“Just shut up and watch what happens you doofus.” Dean says, handing Cas the Polaroid. Soon enough the image of Cas with a very confused and slightly scared expression forms alongside Sam’s smile. Cas eyes widen at his realization of the capabilities of Dean’s gift. He watches the image fully form in complete silence, Sam giving Dean a look like he’s insane because he’s smiling so wide and Dean only smiles wider at that, even if he didn’t think being happier than he already was could be possible.

“Dean,” Cas says, looking up from the fully developed Polaroid, “it’s absolutely perfect.” Cas says, taking the Polaroid in his hands and trying to figure out how he can take a picture himself. 

“Here Cas,” Dean says, taking the Polaroid out of Cas’ hands and putting it in Sam’s. “Let him take one of us,” Dean says, coming up next to Cas and putting a hand around his shoulder. Cas leans into the touch and smiles before he hears the click, and the Polaroid ejects the film. Cas grabs it with eager hands, and Dean swears its like Cas is watching a miracle unfold in front of his very eyes as the image begins to form. Dean and Cas are perfectly centered, both smiling and happy, Cas leaning on Dean with a sense of intimacy that wasn’t there with Sam. Cas decides this Polaroid if his favorite possession in his life, next to the journal. Cas hugs Dean and thanks him again and again, claiming he’s “gonna photograph the world” and “it’ll all be because of Dean” and “when he wins an award he’s gonna thank him” and Dean just laughs and nods and smiles, because if Cas is happy, then Dean is happy. And in that second, that second where Cas just looks at Dean with such gratitude that Dean thinks he’s going to die from unrequited love, he solidifies this moment as one of the happiest of his life. 

 

About a month later, Cas and Dean are coming back from a hunt they completed, driving down the road with Led Zeppilin playing lightly through the speakers. Cas is reading Catch-22 in the passenger seat, while Dean simply drives and hums along to the familiar tune. Cas looks up for a minute when he suddenly spots a field of orange coming up ahead between the trees. He demands Dean pull over, and Dean complies, with a little confusion but overall carefree attitude. Once the car stops, Cas jumps out and runs to the trunk to grab his Polaroid. He runs past the trees and finds himself greeted by a field of orange poppies. They grow in every direction outward, and over the rolling hill in the distance. Cas felt the need to stop and just take in the scenery, too beautiful of a moment to pass up. Soon Dean catches up with him and just stands next to him in silence, admiring the view as much as he is admiring Castiel. Not sexually, because in stolen glances Dean gets enough of that, (well if it was Dean’s choice he’d had a lot more), but in a loving way. Cas seems just so at peace to Dean, the wind lightly blowing his hair and ruffling the expanse of Poppies that lay for seemingly endless miles ahead of then. It’s right then Dean decides he’s going to tell Cas he loves him. He doesn’t know how, when, or whether it’s even a good decision, but damnit Dean’s waited long enough and if he doesn’t tell someone he’s going to die a thousand deaths. The sound of the Polaroid brings him out of his daze as Cas takes a shot of the field, waits a little, then plucks the film from the camera. They stand quietly and watch it develop right there, and when it does, Cas simply puts it in his pockets and smiles. It subtle, but it’s there. Dean puts his arm around Cas’ shoulder and directs him back to the car, hating to leave the view but knowing they should return to Sam. Cas agrees and heads back to the car, but not before demanding he get one of Dean and the Impala in front of the field. Dean tries to get out of it, hating the idea of being put on display like a model for a photo shoot, but does it anyway because it seems important to Cas. Cas directs Dean where to stand and to smile, and Dean does stand where Castiel places him, but the smiling is a little more difficult. It feels to fake for Dean; too rehearsed. 

“Come on Cas just take the fucking picture I feel like a damn fool,” Dean whines. 

“Not until you smile!” Cas says, bringing the Polaroid away from his face.

“Smiling is hard Cas.” Dean says, making up the shittiest excuse, so maybe Cas will realize it just will not happen and that’s that. If Cas wants a picture, then fine, but smiling was never part of the deal.  
“What if I make you smile?” Cas says, taunting Dean.

“Try me, and if I smile, then you can get your damn picture and we can leave,” Dean says, leaning back against the car.

“Hmm…okay…” Cas says before continuing.

“What if I told you I loved you?” Cas said, completely serious but quietly. Dean didn’t think he’d heard him right. If Cas was being serious, even though Dean didn’t think he was, then Dean didn’t know what to say. 

“Cas that isn’t funny.” Dean says, trying to blow off what Cas said in case Cas was just joking.

“Well I’m not joking.” Cas says, dropping the Polaroid from his face, staring Dean in the eyes, pleading in his heart for Dean to say he feels the same way.  
Dean doesn’t know how to respond, his tongue is tripping over itself, trying to figure out how to speak again, but a smile is forming on his lips. Cas doesn’t  
see this though, and only says a quiet “never mind forget the picture” and starts in the direction of the car. Dean quickly catches up to Cas, grabbing his shoulders and using a finger to tilt Cas’ chin up before he places his lips on Cas’. At first, Cas leans back from the kiss, staring Dean in the eyes, utterly confused beyond belief. But then he surges forward, crashing his lips on Dean’s. Dean’s heart begins to race at a thousand miles a minute because he’s kissing Cas, something he only ever dreamed about a million times, but this time it was real. And Cas’ was serious, and Dean was serious, and fuck Cas’ look of gratitude on his birthday, because this is the happiest moment of Dean’s life. They make out hot and heavy, Dean’s mouth slowly opening up to Cas. Their tongues meet and clash, exploring more of each other with every second. Dean smiles into the kiss, because it’s the greatest thing to him, and-*click* .  
Dean hears the sound, breaking the kiss and swiveling his head around until he comes face to face with Cas’ camera, outstretched on Cas’ hand. Cas clearly caught them on camera making out, and Dean was speechless. Cas simply grinned and put the ejected film into his pocket. 

“You’re kidding.” Dean says, putting his hands on Cas shoulders. “Please tell me you did not just take a picture of us kissing.” Dean says, sliding a hand down his face.

“It wasn’t so much kissing as making out Dean,” Cas says with a grin, “and yes I did. You didn’t smile in the other failed picture, but I’ll be a damn idiot if you’re not smiling in this one.” And Cas was right. Cas takes the picture out of his pocket, and clear as day, Dean is smiling while kissing Cas, caught in a moment of pure joy, unfiltered bliss, and Dean can say now he isn’t afraid to hide it. 

“And you even got my good side,” Dean says with a chuckle. 

“Just shut up and come here” Cas says, pulling Dean in for another kiss. 

 

That night they kiss and talk for hours, Cas taking multiple photos of Dean. All of which Dean is happy to smile for because for once in a long time he is finally happy and he’s glad Cas can say the same. They sleep in the same bed that night, Dean falling asleep on Cas chest, finding comfort in Cas’ even breaths. He falls asleep planning on Cas’ gift for his next birthday, because he was to be damned if it isn’t as good as this years.


End file.
